Avatar: Birth of a legend
by Ruristorm15
Summary: Set 70 years after the end of Avatar.Aang died mysteriously 15 years ago,the world was thrown in turmoil.With war on the horizon, questions arise.Who is the new Avatar?Follow a new cast of heroes as they discover ancient and deadly secrets. OC's needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I am working on my first Avatar; the last air bender fanfic. It is set 70 years after the end of the show (Aang is unfortunately dead), and is following the Avatar casts grandchildren. I have already made characters for the main group (the grand children of the previous characters) and now I need some more character, friends, allies and enemies. **

This is the number of people that I need for this fanfic.

Earth resistance (guerilla) group: 2 females and 1 male in the resistance movement. I already have leaders for this group. I also want additional 3 people, 2 (1 man and 1 woman) who are supposed to be at least 25 years old. The other has to be a girl of at least 16 years.

Water tribe members: (7 characters), they all have to be older than 20, I need a set of parents who should be at least 35 years old. I need at least 1 woman and at least one person has to be a water bender.

Fire Nations: (7 characters) they have to be supporting aristocrats and fan girls please. I need 2 parents of the two princes. I will take some extra characters for this group.

Air nomads: (12 characters) all of them have to be able to air bend, and 3 of them are parents. This means that they are at least 35 years old, and all of them have to be men.

*Kyoshi warriors: (10 characters) remember that this group is exclusively female, that means no men. There is already a leader for this group but I want a vice captain. This group may not show as often as the others.

Villains: I need at least (6) main villains. There has to be at least one assassin, and a spy. They have a large group and they have to be able to able to manipulate elements.

Let's get to the OC application. I'm not too lazy to make my own OCs, I just like to see other people's OCs, and I figure people like to see their OCs used in stories. You can make an ally or villain, and you can submit more than one OC. PM or review with this filled out, please:

Name: 

Age:

Gender: 

Appearance:

Abilities: ((only the avatar has more than one element, so if you are going to submit a character. Choose one element.))

Weaknesses:

Personality:

A Bit of History:

Group:((which group do they belong to? see top of page.))

Crush:((your character may not always get their crushes))

Friendships:((What type of people do they get along with?))

Rivalries:((anyone they Compete with?))

Dislikes: ((Anyone that they hate? Don't get along with?))

HowTheyAct:((Around friends, crushes and rivals, please.))

Favorites:((This is optional, but what kind of things do they like? Favorite foods and past times? Anything like that.))

**This is the application form, if you want to ask questions PM/Review me. If you feel like I am not getting your character right, bear with me. If you have any ideas that you think I could use PM/Review me. You can submit more than one OC. PM or review with the App form filled out.**


	2. Chapter 2

O.c. application will be close when I reach chapter 6, come on readers review me some characters.

I stomped through the snow in hurry; if I didn't hurry I would miss my boat. It was very early in the morning; the sun was glistening on the ice and the air had a layer of frost. I had to help my friend Ao fish before the blizzard hit. Life was never easy in the capital city of the North. In my neighborhood, most people fished because it was an important part of their diet and it was a good way to make money. I personally enjoyed fishing because when I was in the water I felt powerful. I was a water bender; almost everyone in the city was...

"Fuyu, hurry up!" Ao shouted from the boat. His coarse brown hair hung from his forehead with his cobalt blue eyes peeking from underneath. He was dressed from head to toe in layers of blue colored clothes; whoever was stupid enough not to dress warmly will literally freeze to death out here. I finally reached the small boat and jumped on before it left. "What took you so long?" just like him to ask, I blushed and rubbed the back of my head; not wanting to tell him that I overslept again. He smirked despite my lack of answer, since he already knew the answer to his question. He snickered mumbling something that had to do with blondes. I glared at him and playfully punched his arm. We always fished early so that other people wouldn't compete with us, and it was fun fishing with Ao. He is my best friend; we had known each other since we were in diapers. Our mothers were close friends so obviously we are best friends too. Ever since we turned thirteen, our parents decided that we were old enough to go without being guarded. It was our tradition for us to fish early every morning, but sadly it was also tradition for me to always be late. I could never seem to wake up when I wanted. We fished until fishermen started coming and crowding the water. It was then we heard a low moaning sound that came from underneath the ocean. In front of our boat was a dark shadow that got larger as it began to rise to the surface. When the great creature broke the surface and flew into the air, I couldn't believe it. It was a massive whale-like creature, but it had a fin where a blowhole should have been, and its teeth were razor sharp, almost like a shark's.

"Whoa! A whale shark!" Ao shrieked, jumping up in the boat. "Oh shit, WATCH OUT GUYS!" he screamed, hands flailing. The giant creature swam into a large boat in its way, snapping it in half easily. People fell into the frigidly cold water; they tried to climb the pieces of ice floating on the surface. The whale shark jumped and plummeted back down into the ocean with a huge explosion of water. I saw many people who were trying to swim get dragged under the water. I took a deep breath of water and jumped into the frigid water; Ao also jumped in after me and started to swim to the closest person. I used my Water bending to move forward toward the great beast, to try to chase it away somehow. I managed to grab onto it by some means. As soon as the creature bolted, I held on for dear life as the beast flew forward with incredible speed. The beast dived in the water and thrashed violently. I tried to control the beast. I was thrown off into water when the shark whipped around and tried to swallow me whole. I used my water bending powers to hastily propel myself towards the surface of the water and out of the shark's reach. When I broke the surface, I took a deep breath and was hit by the shark's force of the attack sent me back into the freezing water; my whole body was starting to feel numb from both the hit and the temperature. I swam to the surface and froze a large area of the water surface; creating a sheet of thick ice on the surface. I had extended the ice until I had managed to trap the whale shark on the frozen part. I slowly went over to the creature and lightly touched its side. I concentrated on trying to communicate with it. My master told me about water benders being able to communicate with animals of the oceans; I didn't really believe it, but I was curious. To my utter surprise the beast stopped thrashing and hummed softly. I turned the ice back into water; the whale shark dived deep into the water and swam away.

"Whoa, is it really possible?" I looked at my hands; I noticed that I was trembling violently. I had stayed in the frigid water for too long and snowy winds were blowing about.

"Fuyu, where are you?" I heard the distant shouting of Ao, and I started to swim towards the direction of his voice. Ao hauled me on board and wrapped a heavy blanket around me and he steered the boat to the docks.

"How did you manage to chase the shark away?" he asked when I wasn't shivering anymore, instantly reminding me of what I had done.

"Ao, you won't belief what I did" I said my voice shrill with excitement. He looked at me in wonder after I had finished narrating what I did while I was alone with the shark.

"We have to tell master Kiku as soon as possible." He said just as excited. We grinned at each other as we got to the docs and started to unload. We divided the fish, and chatted all the while. Neither of us noticed the arctic winds pick up speed. Snow was blowing harshly, making everything in its path a fluffy white.

"Oh shit, we'd better hurry." Ao said as we both rush to carry the fish to our respective houses after bidding the other farewell. When I arrived at my house I was tackled to the ice floor.

"Shinju-chan, where have you been?" asked my mother; she pulled me inside the oversized igloo. Her blonde hair framed around a cinnamon brown face, with bright cerulean blue eyes. "I talked with a whale shark" I told her. She looked at me and nodded as if she was already aware of my accomplishment. She smiled a knowing smile as she gently guided me to our living room...

I was getting ready for bed, when I noticed it. The arrow-like birthmarks on the back of my hands were glowing; I screamed until my parents ran into my room and tried to calm me down. When they saw my glowing hands they exchanged worried looks; I had never suspected that my parents would ever hide anything from me. Apparently I was wrong.

"Fuyu, it's okay." My father said soothingly, and pushed me onto my bed. I could tell that they could see my shocked expression; when they traded guilty glances. I had seen something like this happen and it was at school. Only one person in the world had glowing birthmarks like mine, and that said person was the dead avatar Aang. None of the avatars children or grandchildren had the birth marks. I had never even suspected that something like this could happen, even though I knew I had something only the strongest person in the world had. That is how impossible it should have been for me, the daughter of average water benders like me to get something like this.

"Mom, dad what's going on?" I asked. I suddenly got this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach…

Cliff-hanger… you must hate me now. So what do you think, did you guys like it? Please review, review, and review. I will try to upload this every week, but remember that I have school and since I take AP courses, I don't have a lot of free time.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the 3rd chapter; I hope you enjoy it and review.

Nerezzi

Apparently the new avatar was discovered; and only three weeks later it was my job to retrieve her. I had nothing against her but a job is a job; being a former assassin for hire still doesn't erase the fact that I was the best at the job. My employer was clear on the no kill policy of mine, so that's why I was to abduct her and what he does to her is of no concern mine. It was difficult to comprehend how people live in this freezing, desolate place. Snowy winds howled and it had to be the millionth time that I slipped on the snow covered floor. The northern water tribe was larger than I had imagined, family sized igloos surrounded a large ice tower and everything in sight was white. A yellow glow comes from inside the igloos making the twilight surroundings eerie. I would have enjoyed the scene if it wasn't so damn cold, I was dressed in appropriate clothing yet the fur and thick wools did nothing to keep the cold out. It shouldn't be hard to find the avatar, her family lives on the outer parts of the city. It was hard to blend in with the water tribe; with my lighter colored skin and brown eye. So the best I could do was to wear a thick scarf around my face, and keep my hood so low that only my eyes were visible. When I caught sight of her, only the glow of the igloos could be seen. She was rushing through the snow towards the shore. It wasn't difficult to follow since she didn't make any attempt to watch her back, she was slightly different from the other people of her tribe; golden hair yet she still retained her brown skin and blue eyes. I have been watching her for the last four days and she always did the same routine, from waking to sleeping. It was a wonder that she was to be the most powerful person in world. A strong gust of icy wind threw my hood from my head, instantly my hair flew in all directions and my scalp shriveled. Snatching the hood back over my head, I turned around back to the inn I was currently residing in. I had two more days to catch her, and it was dark and too cold for my taste. At the inn I was served hot broth and some fish dish. It was nearly impossible to sleep with the wind howling like a dying hound. Tomorrow I would contact her and get her to trust me; she was planning on leaving soon anyways. It would have been easier to just kill her, then I wouldn't be in this freezing room for this long and I would have enough money to last me for a long time. Perhaps Fain Ros did have a point; I shook my head, wondering why I suddenly thought of that. The employer was not to be trusted; he has a past for killing both the delivery and the abductor, but I already know the trio they will send after me and despite their strength they are outclassed.

Shiva

In two days' time I would have a new victim; I wondered how people will react when they find out that I was the one who killed the Avatar. That would make me the strongest person since I would be the one who took down an Avatar. When I was younger and learning about the previous avatar Aang and how he defeated the fire lord Ozai I snickered; I mean if the loser had hunted Aang himself then he would have won. My brother Orochi seemed to think that the Avatar would have won any ways; it was funny really, Orochi is very much like me, being able to kill without a second thought. When I asked him why he thought that; he just shrugged and told me that the Avatar has prevailed for centuries and would continue to do so. Maybe that why I am so excited, knowing that I get to prove him wrong. He was a year older than me and I was a rank higher than him, sometimes I think he likes to go easy on me. It was a ridiculous idea, I could fire bend while he couldn't; that didn't make him weak however. He could control serpents that could fire bend, so I guess he can fire bend in a roundabout way.

"What are you doing? Shiva"

There was the weakling; I growled in my head, I hated how quite he moved. Hayato would never know how many times he has startled me. For some reason I was never able to hear him coming; he was the third assassin after me and Orochi of course. He pissed me off; he somehow thought that he can out due me. I never show my annoyance at him, while I rip the throats of everyone else. Don't get the wrong idea; I just don't want him getting any ideas to fuel him to be more of a nuisance than he already is.

"Why are you so late, we were supposed to leave hours ago?" that wasn't true I was actually early.

"Hn, you wasted your own time, your brother isn't even here yet." He stated then scowled when Orochi strolled down, a serpent circling his shoulders.

"Let's go Shiva; we don't have time to waste." I smirked; Hayato wasn't worthy enough for Orochi to address unless he was taunting him. I flicked my red hair away from my eyes, glancing at my brother's narrowed golden eye I started.

"We have to end several officials from the fire nation, and in two days I will have to kill the avatar. Our employer doesn't want for us to be late. However since we won't be the ones delivering the avatar we are also expected to kill the one who delivers the avatar." Hayato scoffed at me. Fury burned through me, I should just kill him; despite his weakness he was crucial for this mission so I'll keep him until after we finish.

**So sorry I took forever to upload this… I know it is short but you gotta deal with it. It was hard writing about characters you didn't make up. Tell me how I did. I will try to upload faster from now on.**


End file.
